I've come back for you
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Un día, Sam recibe una llamada del hospital psiquiátrico donde su hermano lleva ingresado mucho tiempo con esquizofrenia. Advertencias: intento de suicidio.


Llamaron a Sam un lunes por la tarde. Dijeron que era urgente, que Dean había estado muy agitado toda la noche, demasiado nervioso, hablando con un hombre al que llamaba Castiel sobre una misión relacionada con el Apocalipsis o algo así. Los médicos tenían en cuenta la relación de Dean con su hermano, así que creyeron que sería buena idea que Sam viniese lo antes posible a verlo al hospital. Éste no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó el coche para dirigirse al hospital psiquiátrico.

Pero una vez allí, le reconocieron y le detuvieron antes de subir a su habitación. 

"¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?" Quiso saber, usando un tono fiero. No le gustaba que no le dejasen ir a ver a su hermano.

"Las cosas están un poco difíciles en su habitación."

"Qué. Le ocurre. A Dean."

"Ha... intentado suicidarse."

Sam apartó al médico de un empujón sin escuchar más allá de la mención del suicidio, y a zancadas, con el corazón en un puño, se abrió paso desesperado por los interminables pasillos.  
La habitación ya estaba abierta, y el doctor de Dean y una enfermera ya estaban dentro, pero la escena era toda una obra teatral. 

"¡Dean!" 

Dean parecía un conejo acorralado por dos lobos, de pie en la esquina de la habitación. Tenía expresión asustada, muy pálida y con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Se había cortado las venas del brazo izquierdo con una cuchilla de afeitar, tenía varios regueros de sangre que le goteaban por los dedos y manchaba el suelo, había dejado largos rastros de sangre en el suelo y había manchado la ropa blanca del hospital. El doctor trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero Dean seguía amenazando con hacerse más cortes. 

"Sammy... Diles que se vayan... Diles que me dejen, Sammy..." 

"Dean, tranquilo... Ya estoy aquí." Sam entró unos pasos en la habitación, pero la enfermera lo detuvo. Otra vez. 

"Sería mejor que nosotros nos encargásemos, señor Winchester, Dean necesita ayuda hospitalaria." 

Sam gruñó. Claro que necesitaba ayuda lo antes posible, pero para eso necesitaban que soltase la puta cuchilla y no les estaba haciendo ni caso. El doctor sabiamente propuso que lo intentara Sam, puesto Dean había reaccionado bien a su presencia. «Desde luego», Sam puso los ojos en blanco e intercambió el lugar con el doctor y la enfermera. 

"Dean... No pasa nada, ¿vale? Estoy aquí." 

De cerca vio los ojos enrojecidos de su hermano mayor, como si hubiese estado llorando. 

"Diles que se vayan..." 

"Ahora se lo digo. El doctor ya se va, ¿lo ves?" Sam hizo un gesto para que el médico y la joven enfermera fingiesen que se fueran. 

"No... Ellos no..." 

Sam frunció el ceño. Tenía que darse prisa, Dean seguía perdiendo sangre. "¿Quiénes?" 

"Los ángeles. Vienen a por mí. Y a por tí." 

Sam se acercó muy despacito, todo lo que pudo, sin tocarle todavía. 

"No hay... ningún ángel. No existen. Solo es tu imaginación." 

"Quieren ir a por ti, Lucifer quiere ir a por ti, y no quiero que Lucifer vaya a por ti, Sammy..." Aunque la amenaza de la cuchilla sobre sus venas había desaparecido, había vuelto a comenzar a llorar y los regueros de su brazo no cesaban. 

"Lucifer no ha venido a por mí. Mira, estoy aquí, estoy sano y salvo." Le cogió la mano derecha con suavidad. "Tranquilo. Dáme éso." Dean soltó la cuchilla dejando que Sam la cogiera y empezó a sollozar más intensamente, sacudiendo el pecho arriba y abajo. Sam lo rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que el doctor llamaba para que trajesen una camilla. "No pasa nada, hermano. Shh... No volveré a dejarte..." Susurraba dándole besos en la sien y en la frente, Dean no dejaba de temblar y se le doblaban las rodillas, pronto se lo llevarían para atenderlo en un hospital sanitario. 

"Nada es real, Dean. Tienes que entenderlo." 

Dean lo entendía, pero le costaba controlarlo. Le habían dicho que su hermano hablaba mucho de parar el Apocalipsis, y que lo obligarían a enfrentarse a Sam en una gran batalla final. Y que un ángel, Castiel, lo había rescatado de la perdición, que era su amigo. Sam escuchaba esas historias con inmensa pena, mientras acariciaba la mano de Dean, que dormía en la camilla de la habitación del hospital, probablemente tratando de reprimir los sueños. Sam se preguntaba si algún día lo dejarían salir de allí. Si algún día recuperaría al hermano que siempre había conocido. Se sentía culpable por tener que dejarlo allí solo la mayor parte del día, y sobre todo, de la noche. Dean le necesitaba. Y Sam a él. Mientras tanto, esperaba, deseaba, que su hermano despertase. Esperaba y esperaba... Deseó que no estuviese soñando. Era la única persona que, tristemente, deseaba que no soñase. Nisiquiera con él.


End file.
